Worried About Rae
by Lestatic
Summary: The Da Vinci Code through different perspectives. Some changes but nothing that alters the main plot. I'm working on a better summary and for some reason the last chapter is underlined. I'm working on fixing this but please just ignore it for now.
1. Chapter 1

The building was a large chateau that was the home of a British Knight named Leigh Teabing. Thus far the police didn't know why the convicts, Sophie Neveu and Robert Langdon had chosen Chateau Villette but it seemed logical to conclude that with it's vastness the criminals had chosen it as a good place to steal money enough to run from the police. Fortunately for the police, they had had a breakthrough in the form of armoured truck driver Andre Vernet who had activated a tracking device attached to a truck Langdon and Neveu had stolen from him and so the criminals had unwittingly led the police straight to their hideout. The police therefore were in a very advantageous position; they had the element of surprise.

An iron gate stood before a drive and a 6 foot wall wound around a vast expanse of crisp grass, dewy in the night air. The gate was closed and showed no sign of forced entry and the stolen truck was parked on the drive which implied Langdon and Neveu were permitted entry into the chateau but this, as the Lieutenant had suggested did not rule out the possibility that the residents were now hostages, Langdon and Neveu could have gained entry and then taken them hostage. The uncertainty of the safety of the possible hostages meant urgency for the police to quickly gain access and detain Langdon and Neveu. However this urgency could not be seen in the team of police officers outside who although in position to close in on the culprits seemed to be waiting for something before moving.

The entire unit waiting outside the chateau seemed to be holding a mutual tense breath of anticipation. They had been in position for the past five minutes but they had been told that they were not to move until the arrival of the Captain, Fache and unfortunately no one knew how long this might be. Police Officer Rachel Ulliel was wracked with nerves; she could feel the weight of the gun on her belt. She hated guns; she only ever held a gun when required as part of the job. Her breathing was slow and deliberate; she was trying to steady her nerves. They'd been waiting for far too long. Why hadn't they made their move? They only had a limited time where they could retain their element of surprise and they were watching it fade into the distance. She couldn't restrain herself and she turned to the Lieutenant.

"Why is it taking so long?" She demanded. Her voice was authoritive, above her station; she had a tendency of speaking above her position, a tendency which made her quite unpopular with a lot of senior staff.

"No movement until we have word." The Lieutenant replied, he sounded uninterested in Rachel, as though he'd been expecting her question, "Captain's Orders."

"Screw the Captain," Rachel muttered, feeling increasingly anxious and annoyed, everyone here knew it was in their best interests to move sooner rather than later but they were all waiting around like sitting ducks.

"What was that Officer?" The Lieutenant barked.

"Nothing Sir," Rachel said, quickly averting her gaze back to the Chateau, inwardly scowling.

"Good. I expect my team to respect their Captains Orders," The Lieutenant continued.

Rachel said nothing but felt hot anger rising to her cheeks. She did not respect her Captains orders. Her Captains orders were given because her Captain wanted the credit of a high profile arrest and was willing to risk letting the convicts flee again in the process.

"Officer?" The Lieutenant pressed, "Do you respect your Captains Orders?"

"Yes Sir." Rachel said, without conviction, leaning back as to see the time in the force car, another two minutes gone. "How long Sir?"

"Officer, I have already made it quite…" Lieutenant Collet started but he was interrupted by the crackle of the radio on his belt, he swiftly detached the radio and clicked the transmission button; immediately a familiar rough voice barked orders in rapid French. Lieutenant Collet looked as though he were going to say something but before he had opened his mouth the transmission was over. He looked irritated but professional as he fixed the radio back onto his belt and resumed his watch over the Chateau.

"Sir?" Rachel asked, when Collet didn't say anything, "Do we move?"

"No," Collet said, although he looked displeased, "We wait for Captain Fache."

"We wait?" Rachel spat, anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach at Fache's pride, "This is ridiculous, every second we wait is a second we waste!"

"Officer," Collet began with an air of professional calm.

"Lieutenant Collet, Fache wants a big arrest, he wants the credit and he'll risk losing them for it."

"Officer," Collet repeated, he looked irritated already and even more displeased by Rachel's outburst.

"We should make our move or we'll lose them!" Rachel continued, apparently oblivious to how much she was riling the Lieutenant.

"Officer Ulliel!" Collet growled, he was tired, annoyed at Fache's pride and irritated by Ulliel's assumption that he was not every bit as anxious as she was to make their move, "Step down Officer Ulliel, take ten minutes and come back when you're ready to take orders."

"But Sir," Rachel began to argue.

"Now Ulliel," Collet commanded. Rachel scowled and opened her mouth but seemingly realised that she'd get no where by arguing and moodily disappeared around the wall, lighting a cigarette.

Collet held a certain distaste for Rachel Ulliel. As far as Collet was concerned Ulliel was too big for her boots. On more that one occasion Collet had witnessed Ulliel going against orders and risking entire operations but the fortunate rookie had always managed avoiding her job. It was true enough that some of her convictions had turned out well, Collet had reaped the benefits of being the leading officer on those cases and apparently this had been enough to save her neck professionally but she had been responsible for more than her fair share of near misses and this infuriated him for the most part when she was not a benefit to him. He was comforted by the fact that his head was a safe distance from the guillotine when it came to the protection of Ulliel. Although he had made moves to protect her career on occasions, the majority of times she'd escaped with her career had not been due to him and he was usually able to avoid working with her. He breathed a sigh of relief with the knowledge that he'd sent her to calm down and so far she'd followed his orders. He turned his attention now to focusing on the issue at hand, waiting for Fache and catching Langdon and Neveu.

Rachel Ulliel was rushing across the back garden of Château Villette, using her police training to conceal herself in the shadows as much as she could to avoid detection from both her targets and her co-workers. Moments before she had thrown the butt of her cigarette to the floor and climbed over the wall, throwing herself onto the lawn. She had acted on impulse, Langdon and Neveu had already outwitted the police twice tonight and she was sure that if the team beyond the fence just stood around waiting for Fache there would be no need for Langdon and Neveu to outwit them again, they'd be letting them go. She was positive that Fache would see that the successful capture of the pair was better for his reputation than another bundled attempt resulting in their escape. They could even just remand Langdon and Neveu until Fache got there and he could make the arrest himself but she'd be damned if she was going to let Fache's pride get in the way of the arrest of two murderers. Of course Lieutenant Collet may throw other reasons at them as to why they should wait but Fache was sure they had their man, sure of Langdon's guilt and Neveu had helped him escape so she too was obviously involved. There was no doubt in Ulliel's mind that her actions were for the best for the investigation and as she reached the lit room, the voices she heard from within confirmed she was right. She had them.


	2. Chapter 2

Panic struck Silas as though he were being drenched in cold water, fear stung him like the cilice. He had done everything as planned but now this looked to be at risk. He didn't understand. He had done everything the Teacher had said. Everything had gone according to plan; he had parked his car in the outskirts of the woods, out of sight, he skulked to the back of the house, sticking firmly to the shadows and climbed over the wall. The Teacher had promised him the Police would not see him, he had assured him that they would not have had time to reach anywhere but the front gates of the house. But now it seemed that the Teacher had been misinformed. Silas's scarred back was pressed against the wall and he could feel the bitter cold through his robes but that was not why he was quaking. The possibility that lay before him sent shivers to his bones, the whole mission could be destroyed in an instant if the police got to the keystone first. But then, Silas thought, they had faced flaws in the plan before this, the misdirection of the sénéchaux. Yes, earlier that very night Silas had feared all was lost but the Teacher had eyes and ears every where; they came through that disaster, they would come through this one. Silas would go ahead as planned and he prayed to God that the police officer would disappear into the house so he could make his move. Silas's prayers were answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the chapters may seem a wee bit short but I'm aiming to make it as true to Dan Brown's as I can. I might go back and edit a bit when I'm done but I hope this will do for now.**

**I own no characters apart from Rachel Ulliel. Everyone else belongs to the genius Dan Brown.**

Rachel UIliel didn't have a plan, she'd once more acted on impulse when she had covered her baton with a her cloth hat and smashed a small pane of glass, squeezed her hand through and unlocked the door from the inside, hoping no one heard the noise. She'd withdrawn her gun reluctantly before she'd broken the window but she knew she may need it faced with two killers. She had gotten through the back kitchen where she'd come in and half way across the main hall before she heard a door creak. Instinct made her spin behind her but the sound was coming from a door to her right. With fast reactions she spun, gun aimed to the source of the sound. A terrified looking man in a black tuxedo stood before her. Deep bags hung beneath his scared eyes and his face had gone pale with the shock of a gun being pointed at him. He couldn't have yet seen Langdon and Neveu then unless they let him, Rachel thought.

"Rachel Ulliel." Rachel said, training her voice so she at least sounded fearless, but still aiming the gun, "DCPJ."

"I see," The man replied his voice was cool and calm despite his fearful look, "And I trust you have a warrant?"

"Cut the shit," Rachel said, "I know they are here, there's a whole squad outside waiting, it's in your best interest, now where are they?"

"Very well," The man nodded solemnly and turned towards the stairs, "Right this way,"

The man, who said his name was Rémy Legaludec, led Rachel to the room she had already seen Langdon and Neveu in from outside. "Are they armed?" She whispered to Rémy. He shook his head. "Alright, then you can go in first." She gave Rémy a shove in the shoulder, still aiming his gun, she knew it was a bit unorthodox but this man was clearly knowingly harboring criminals, he was going away too. Once more she slowed her breath to calm her nerves as she prepared to come down on Langdon and Neveu. Rémy Legaludec felt as though his heart were going to break through his rib cage. This night had not gone as he planned at all. He had had no intention of harboring criminals or of being held at gunpoint by a pushy police woman. He wondered how Teabing might react to the arrival of the police woman. He wasn't quite sure what had been going on in the room but he was as sure as hell he was going to find out now. "Sir Teabing?" Rémy said, entering the room. "Oh what is it now Rémy?" Teabing asked, his tone deflated as though Rémy's arrival had interrupted him in the middle of something very important.

"Sir, you have company," Was all that Rémy thought to say. Teabing turned his head theatrically, clearly not expecting anyone and having no idea what Rémy was talking about. Langdon and Neveu looked tense too and as Officer Ulliel stepped through the door, wielding her gun the tension in the room multiplied.

Review this Story/Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

"Put your hands in the air." Rachel said, now aiming the gun at the main target, Langdon, "Now."

They did it without hesitation. But something was strange, the pair didn't look like killers and the other two, a manservant in a tuxedo and a crippled old history buff hardly looked like the type to harbor criminals either. But Fache had said he was sure. They were the criminals. Appearance could be deceiving. She opened her mouth to speak but Langdon got there first.

"Please," He said, slowly, "Let us explain."

Rachel was curious as to what he would say, she had the situation in hand, no one was going anywhere, she had that under control. "Explain what?"

"What happened tonight," Langdon said, slowly, "The murders, it wasn't us."

"It wasn't?" Rachel asked, "Then who was it?"

"I know it's hard to swallow," Langdon said, "But Saunière wasn't pointing me as the murderer."

"He was recruiting him." Neveu said, "To help me, Jacques Saunière was my grandfather. PS means Princess Sophie, it's what he called me and tonight he has left me clues, clues to his killer,"

"Clues?" Rachel pressed, "This is lies, why would you run if you were innocent?"

"Fache would never have let him go, if he catches us he will detain us for as long as it takes him to find the real culprit," Sophie said, "And by that time whatever my _Grand Père_was trying to tell us will be gone," Sophie swallowed, she could tell Officer Ulliel was considering what she had said, she hoped with every fiber of her body that they could bring her around or else she feared she would never know what her_Grand Père_ was trying to tell her. _The truth about your family. _The words rang in her ears as though he was speaking to her now and she knew she had to convince Ulliel. She just needed some more evidence. "Leigh," She said gently, "Show her the keystone."

"The what?" Rachel asked, looking now at Teabing who was looking reluctantly at the box on the table before him. "What is that?"

"What is this?" Teabing repeated, breathing each word as though her ignorance pained him, "This is the key to the Holy Grail, this is the key to finding her grandfathers killer."

"The Holy Grail?" Rachel repeated, dumbstruck. Clearly, she'd walked into a room full of holy nuts. "You're saying the Holy Grail is real?"

"Real enough to kill for," Teabing said dramatically.

Rachel felt her eyebrows rise, "To kill for?"

"The person who killed my _Grand Père_ was looking for something," Sophie said, "They were looking for the box on that table."

Rachel's heart was hammering against her ribcage. Had she made a fatal error in trusting Fache's statement? Everything they said opened frightening new possibilities but could there be truth in what they were saying? Could someone really believe the Holy Grail was real and be willing to kill four people to get their hands on it? Her question was answered in seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

No one saw it coming, in one swift movement a large, hulking shape had swept in and grabbed Rachel from behind, her gun arm was forced up and she felt her finger push against the trigger unconsciously. The bullet exploded out of the gun with a loud bang, it hurtled towards the ceiling and bounced back at speed, lodging itself into a floorboard by Langdon's left foot. Rachel knew immediately whoever was holding her was strong and considerably taller than her, she felt the gun being easily removed from her grip and heard the clunk as it hit the floor behind her.

"Put the keystone on the table." The captor spoke, the voice was deep masked with an accent she couldn't place, probably the result of moving from country to country. She tried to turn her head to look at Teabing but she couldn't move against her captor. She stared at Langdon, who was looking horrified in Teabing's direction.

"Put the keystone on the table." The deep voice repeated after Teabing showed no movement. Suddenly Rachel felt freezing cold metal on her skull and she knew immediately it was a gun, "Or I kill her."

Rachel felt a sudden drop in her stomach, they'd been telling the truth and now she was being held captive by Saunière's murderer. She wasn't scared, despite the gun, she was bitterly angry by the revelation and that she was now helpless. Rachel hated nothing more than feeling helpless, she was struggling to breath against her anger, and her fear of not being able to get herself out of the situation was taking over.

Teabing glanced at Rachel, she looked faint and it was no surprise, her captor was a great man, his skin and hair were white as snow and his eyes burnt as red as Hell's fire. He knew he had to act quickly, at least she believed them now; she may even prove useful in their quest. "Only the worthy find the Grail." Teabing spoke slowly and powerfully, but he pushed the keystone to the edge of the table, motioning for the giant man to come forth and take it.

He took the bait, he moved in two fluid steps to the table, clearly not fearing Teabing, what harm could an old cripple inflict upon a large man like himself? Teabing knew though that looks could be deceiving. Before the man had even laid hands on the keystone, Teabing had grabbed his crutch and brought it hard down against the man's thigh. He crumpled, as Teabing expected he would and Sophie rushed over, with strength Teabing would not have imagined her to have she lifted the head of the man buckled with the pain from his leg and brought it down against the floor. He fell unconscious with immediate effect.

"Only the worthy find the grail." Teabing whispered, he looked reflectively at the man for a moment before turning to Rémy, "Rémy, make yourself useful and find something to restrain this monster, well done my dear,"

Sophie nodded but did not say anything. She was looking at the man who had killed her Grandpere, she felt a hatred like which she had never before felt as she looked at him and she realized she was shaking.

"It's alright," The soft voice of Robert Langdon said, he was by her side now and Sophie felt relieved, for the second time this night to have him with her.

Sophie nodded and turned her attention to the unconscious man, Rémy had quickly retrieved rope and duct tape and was standing by, waiting to tie him. Teabing had lifted up the mans robe to reveal his thigh, there seemed to be a thin wire of metal with several sharp barbs wrapped tightly around the mans leg, dried blood flakes crusted onto it. The police officer, Rachel Ulliel was crouched down beside the man, her fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse, she looked terrified.

Of course that was understandable she'd just learnt a horrifying truth whilst being threatened by a giant albino. Sophie watched as Rachel's eyes travelled down the hulking body and stopped at the leg, a fresh horror swept over her face and it looked as though her eyes were welling with the shock.

"Just as I thought," Teabing was saying, "He's wearing a cilice."

"He punishes himself to feel the suffering Christ did," Langdon said, sounding bemused and disgusted.

"Take it off him," Rachel was saying, she reached for his legs and gently untied the cilice with trembling hands, "We need something to stem the bleeding, or he'll die of blood loss,"

"Good thinking my dear," Teabing said, like a proud father, "We may as well keep him alive, he may come in handy later, Rémy remove it and restrain him,"

"I'll remove it," Rachel said, "I know first aid, get me a towel,"

"Rémy, help her, my dear, you do believe us now?" Teabing asked, "And can I trust you will be coming with us?"

"Yes." Rachel said, taking a towel from Rémy and wrapping it around the man's leg. Teabing smiled, she had caught on quick, and she seemed to accept her fate had led her to this quest

.

Teabing nodded and turned to Langdon and Neveu, he could hear the rumble of the approaching police cars, he had already heard the thud from where they'd pulled down his gate; he'd make sure they compensated him for that later but now they had to get away before the police got there. "My friends, I believe are quest is about to begin,"


	6. Chapter 6

Lieutenant Collet felt as though he were at risk of a heart seizure. Less than twenty minutes ago he had had everything under control but now the damning thought that he was about to lose his job was pressing on his mind. Shortly after ordering Officer Ulliel to take ten minutes, Fache had radioed in to inform Collet that he would arrive at the scene in twenty five minutes and under no circumstances were they to move before then. He had forgotten all about Officer Ulliel until she failed to come back when she was due. It could have been no more than three minutes when the team heard a gun shot from the Chateau. He had given the order without hesitation, he didn't care how much Fache wanted the glory of the arrest, Collet knew it would be more than his job if he just stood by and waited when they'd heard a shot. The team had pulled down the gate and in less than a minute were in the house. They has heard hushed voices and immediately hurtled to the source only to find themselves outsmarted. Langdon and Neveu had tricked them by using the intercom to transmit their voices in the upper room of the chateau. Collet had felt a glimmer of comfort when they reached the source of the transmission, the barn. It had been converted into a garage, fancy cars parked in each horse pen, but the cars were not road cars. His team could catch up easily to one of these. But when Collet reached the empty pen and read the label overhead his glimmer of hope vanished and he knew he was in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel sat in the back seat of Teabing's Java Black Pearl Range Rover sandwiched between Sophie Neveu and Leigh Teabing. She felt awfully overwhelmed. She figured even before her shift that she would be involved in the hunt for Jacques Sauniere's killer but she had never dreamt that she would be this deeply implicated. She took a deep breath, her heart was hammering in her chest, she was running from her own colleagues, her head felt battered. She didn't really know why she had ran. She knew that Sophie was right, Fache would have detained Langdon because he was sure of his guilt. But why? Fache was certain without a shadow of a doubt but it seemed more than likely that they in fact had the real killer bound in the boot of the Rover, in the form of the albino monk. The monk. Her mind started to wander but she shook off any other thoughts to determine Fache's behaviour. The monk was not working alone, on that she was positive but to who he was working for her mind couldn't grasp. She heard Langdon apologise about implicating Teabing and herself but that didn't matter. There was no way of her getting out of this until they had caught the people responsible. For now, she knew to her colleagues she'd seem as guilty as Langdon and Neveu. She closed her eyes and thought, outraged at her own stupidity for leaving with them. _They__'__ll think I__'__ve helped them run. They__'__ll think I__'__m their bloody contact. _

In the boot of the Range Rover Silas began kicking wildly. A familiar sense of rage battling with his sense of panic at his current situation and the subsequent danger to the mission. The cripple turned around and fear flooded through Silas as he looked directly into the barrel of his own gun.

"I can't imagine your complaint sir," The cripple was saying, "I would be well within my rights to shoot you."

Silas was infuriated but knew he was not in the position of power. He dropped his legs and stared at the cripple viscously until he turned around. His brain was whirring as he tried to think of any way he could get out of this situation, at least a way to contact the Teacher, but he could think of nothing, all seemed hopeless. In the front of the car he could hear the others talking, they had worked out that he was working for someone and they knew they thought they were in a position of power. They thought they could force Silas into revealing who he was working for. Silas felt a flicker of relief as he appreciated the intelligence of the Teacher. The Teacher understood the risks, that was why his identity was unknown, even to Silas. Not that it mattered, even if Silas knew he would never tell them. He could endure pain and he was willing to sacrafice his life for the mission. The Teacher had intelligence far greater than any of the others and would soon realise what had happened to Silas and he would find a way to get back on track. Silas let out a long, silent sigh. All he could do now was prayer.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing and no characters apart from Rachel Ulliel. Everything excluding belongs to the brilliant Dan Brown.**

Langdon sat tight in the front seat of the car, trying to get his head around the implications of the monk knowing where they were. Who could he be working with? Vernet? Fache? Or a nameless agent amongst the police or the bank of Zurich? Langdon felt reassured as Teabing offered the thought that they were the ones with a better position now, all they had to do was follow the strings to the puppet master and they would have their killer. Langdon was still looking ahead when Teabing asked him to pass him the phone. After a brief but interesting conversation Teabing hung up the phone and passed it back to Langdon."Elizabeth?" Langdon ventured.

"My plane," Teabing replied with ease, apparently seeing nothing unusual about his request to have her ready for immediate flight, "Cost me a Queen's ransom."

Langdon turned full around and saw both Sophie and Rachel staring at Teabing, who didn't seem to understand their expressions.

"What?" Teabing said, simply, looking at Sophie and Langdon, "You two can't expect to stay in France with the entire Judicial Police after you. London will be much safer."

"You think we should leave the country?" Sophie enquired.

"My friends, I am far more influential in Britain than I am here in France," Teabing spoke, "Furthermore the grail is believed to reside in Great Britain, if we unlock the keystone I am sure we will find ourselves moving in the right direction."

"You're running a big risk," Sophie said, seriously, "By helping us you won't make any friends with the French Police."Teabing gave a wave of disgust, "My days in France are over, I came here to find the keystone and now you two have helped me do just that, I shan't care if I ever see Chateau Vilette again."Sophie glanced at Langdon and then at Rachel. Langdon followed her gaze."Surely you know you may lose your job by helping us?"

"I'll be losing more than my job if I don't come with you," Rachel said, simply, her expression fearful but determined, "Fache is convinced of your guilt, imagine what would happen to me if he found out I'd let you get away without anyone else to detain.""Point taken." Sophie said, nodding her head, she still looked unconvinced, "How will we get past security, at the airport?"

"I fly from Le Bourget," Teabing chuckled, "A private airfield, I don't trust French doctors and every two weeks I fly to Britain for my check ups, my loyalty and of course, my money, afford me certain privileges, security will be fine."

Langdon looked at Sophie, he knew Teabing well enough to trust his judgement but Sophie looked unsure, he offered a reassuring smile and nod which seemed to be enough because she returned a small nod back to him. Turning around to look out of the window he let his mind carry him away. Teabing had mentioned Langdon's return to the U.S embassy but this was the last thing on his mind. All he could think of was the possibility of finding the Grail. He couldn't believe it, but he could not help but feel a welling sense of excitement and anticipation, that soon they would unlock the secrets to the Holy Grail. Teabing's enthusiasm cheered him as well as the fact that they had Officer Ulliel on their side. But it was the look on Sophie's face after she'd checked he was okay that made him the most happy with his company. He saw a faint smile cross her lips and realised that he too was grinning.


End file.
